The Therapeutic Infant Program was established for the purpose of developing and evaluating primary intervention strategies beginning with the multi-problem, constitutionally vulnerable, hard-to-reach infants and their families, which would focus on integrating knowledge of both cognitive and affective development. We will develop further the means to continue: 1) recruiting populations of vulnerable infants and families, e.g. psychosocial difficulties in worrisome constitutional patterns and psychiatric illness; 2) developing and implementing clinical intervention strategies to meet the individual needs of the infant and strengthen and facilitate his development in a family context, using the Therapeutic Infant Center as one basis for intervention; 3) training professionals and pre-professionals in infant assessments, and implementing specific patterns of care; 4) establishing collaborative arrangements with health and mental health agencies in local communities for the referral and implementation of services on behalf of the participants, and to provide consultation and technical assistance through therapeutic clinical conferences on a case-by-case basis.